My Pudgyville Fanfic Season 4
by StarSwirl05
Summary: Pudgyville's 5th year.
1. Large and in Charge

Large and in Charge

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"You know what's amazing? Just look at us, we're overweight yet thanks to Bright Eyes' ingenious Body Sock, they haven't torn at all and with their skinny waistbands, we have no problem displaying our larger bodies," noted Melody.

"That's very true, Mel. We definitely owe it to Bright Eyes for helping pretty much the entire town's population with this," agreed Starlight.

"Well if Sweetheart hadn't shown me her sewing skills, it wouldn't be possible," added Bright Eyes.

"I think in a way, we all truly helped out," said Sweetheart.

"You all certainly did and just look at how much better the town became because of it," stated Eduardo.

"Ms Hackney also was supportive of us too but it took her some getting used to first," said Patch.

"I hope that doesn't happen again but with school starting tomorrow, we could be in for worse than last year," realized Clover.

"We'll just have to hope for the best," sighed Starlight. [The next day at school…]

"Whoa, who is she?" asked Melody to Starlight quietly.

"She isn't Ms Hackney that's for sure," replied Bon Bon quietly.

"Good morning. I take it you notice Ms Hackney's not here today. Unfortunately, she decided to stay in Ponyville as the trip back and forth was becoming stressful to her so I'll be taking over this school as your teacher. You all can call me Ms Sheila or Ms S., " greeted Sheila.

"Holy cow, she's fat too," said Ace.

"Why yes I am, thank you. I figured I'd join you all to blend in and it might be enough to keep you all focused in class," answered Sheila.

"Got that right," answered Ace, Teddy and Lancer together.

"Luckily, Ms Hackney told me all about you all so I already know who you are. Today is a new beginning for this school. First of all, subject matter will involve being fat in some manner. In math for example, you'll learn the diameter and circumference of pony bellies. Art will take you into drawing forms of ponies like yourselves. I also have a grading policy. It's pretty easy for you all to follow since you do it naturally. Each day, you'll get graded on the amount of fat you show, at least from the areas we know you've all accumulated fat to: your belly and rear. If most or all of the areas are exposed, you get an A for the day. A B is given to anypony that shows about two thirds of the fat areas, a C for about half, a D for maybe ¼ and of course an F for barely or none exposed. However, there are exceptions. For example, let's say you wear clothes that completely cover both fat areas but at some point you do something to expose the areas. You'll get graded from the amount exposed and would get a higher grade than you would normally given your outfit. Of course, you saw that I'm wearing little more than a small t-shirt and bikini bottom. Naturally, you'll get graded on class participation in gym class. Before you gasp, know that you won't lose a single pound thanks to my Weight Paralyzing necklaces, which prevent weight loss or gain when you exercise. Since today is the first day of these rules, I'm being more lenient to you all in grading. Oh I almost forgot, we have a new student with us today. Jasmine is it?" added Sheila.

"Yes, Ms Sheila," answered Jasmine.

"Tell us a bit about yourself, Jasmine," encouraged Sheila.

"Well, as you can tell, I'm a bit larger than you all in here and I love every minute of it. I think being overweight is the most beautiful thing and I especially adore your larger frame, Ms Sheila," replied Jasmine.

"You're just as well-built, Jasmine. [Later that day…]

"Ms Sheila seems really nice but I don't know about Ms Hackney just walking away to stay in Ponyville. It just doesn't seem right," remarked Starlight.

"I love the new teacher, she's hot," remarked Lancer.

"Yeah, I don't think focusing in class was this easy with Ms Hackney. Ms Hackney was a good teacher but I guess it wasn't the right way to teach," added Ace.

"You guys seriously don't think Ms Sheila did away with Ms Hackney on purpose do you?" questioned Melody.

"I truly hope not. Maybe tomorrow will be better?" added Sweetheart.

"Perhaps you're right. Tomorrow may be better….maybe," assured Bright Eyes.


	2. Weight Debate

Weight Debate

[At Melody's house…]

"Bye mom, I'm off to school," said Melody.

"Hold it right there, Melody Sweetbeat. What makes you think Ms Hackney will approve of you wearing that too-tight pair of shorts?" questioned her mother.

"Ms Hackney doesn't teach at the Schoolhouse anymore. She's staying in Ponyville now," explained Melody.

"How strange. Why did she leave?" asked her mother.

"She found it too stressful, at least that's what we've been told by our new teacher Ms Sheila. She approves of letting our fat hang out. She even shows off her bigger frame too," answered Melody.

"What does she think this is, a strip club? This isn't why I brought you to that school. I wanted you to learn but this new teacher seems to have no boundaries for clothing. I'm going to have a talk with her," said her mother before angrily taking Melody to school.[At the Schoolhouse…]

"Excuse me, I'd like to have a word with Ms Sheila," said Melody's mom entering with Melody sitting down nervously.

"That's me, what can I do for you?" replied Sheila.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to these ponies?" asked her mom.

"Why yes, I'm simply making their way of learning more in tune with their interests," answered Sheila.

"I'm taking Melody out of this school right now and will instruct others to follow so that their children do not face this impending disaster," proclaimed her mom furiously.

"Please, you must understand. There's learning in this classroom as there always has been. I'm just making it more fun. Plus, they'll learn more if they have a more attractive teacher teaching," added Sheila.

"What about what they're wearing? Have you no boundaries?" asked her mother.

"Well if it doesn't allow proper circulation, then of course it's not allowed but other than that, no because it hinders their performance in my class as they get graded by the amount of fat they expose throughout the day. What do you all think of me so far?" replied Sheila. *The class chatters a bit, then look back and smile*

"They seem to like you, even if this is only their 2nd day with you. I guess it's okay but if it becomes out of hoof, my daughter is coming home," concluded her mother before leaving.

"Okay so today we're going to do gym class. I have a Weight Paralyzing necklace for each of you to borrow for the length of the class. This school has had some renovations since last year, including our very own Fitness Center so if you would all follow me," said Sheila. [Inside their Fitness Center…]

"There's one of each type of work out equipment here," remarked Melody.

"Just put on your necklaces first before you start. We don't want you losing your gorgeous bodies do we? I'll be walking around from time to time so be sure you're at least look like you're exercising. I might even join in myself as I have a spare necklace for myself," advised Sheila. *The group gets started*

"Uh-oh, I can't fit this machine and the rest are already taken," said Jasmine.

"There's room on the mat where you can do push-ups or whatever," replied Sheila.

"Thanks, Ms Sheila," replied Jasmine before starting on crunches.

"Very nice, Jasmine. Love that belly bulge," remarked Sheila. *she walks about*

"Can't help but watch you exercise, Sweetheart. Seeing your plump body never gets old," said Teddy.

"It's no trouble at all, Teddy. I'm happy to make my body visible for all to see," assured Sweetheart.

"Why aren't you boys wearing the necklace?" asked Sheila.

"We aren't into being fat like they are so we're actually exercising to stay in shape," explained Ace.

"Yeah, this town accepts ponies willing to help the other ponies stay fat," added Lancer.

"We'll help even you stay fat," finished Ace.

"Thank you, really but I'll mange that myself," insisted Sheila.

"Yes m'am," replied Ace, Teddy and Lancer together.

"Alright, gym is over, you can go now," called Sheila.

"I'd like to go but I'd much rather stay…..with her," thought Ace.


	3. Belly Maker's Digest

Belly Maker's Digest

[Outside the Schoolhouse…]

"Lickety Split, tell us about this magazine you've created. If a pony doesn't want to be overweight, can they use this magazine for help?" asked Sherry.

"It's quite the opposite, actually. If you want a bigger belly like what I have, then this is perfect. It lists recipes I use to make and keep my belly smooth and plump at all times," replied (Lickety Split).

"Is it available now?" asked Sherry.

"The magazine will be out next week. I'm in the process of making copies as we speak. I'm thrilled to help out the community here," answered (Lickety Split).

"Great news for you bigger pony lovers out there. You too can have the belly you've always dreamed of starting next week. I'm Sherry from WGAIN news in Pudgyville," said Sherry. *The crew and Sherry leave*

"Lickety Split, Can we have a peek at the magazine?" asked Melody.

"I could but then everyone would want a look. You'll just have to wait until next week. Now I have to head home to finish the copies. See ya," answered (Lickety Split) before darting off.

"A magazine for maintaining our bellies, dahling? Well the bigger rainbow the better," stated Rainbow Dash.

"Sounds like a great way to keep us all happy," added Pinkie Pie.

"I'm not truly sure I need the magazine completely but maybe on an occasion," pondered Sweetheart.

"Forget that magazine, Sweetheart, you already have a perfect belly," assured Teddy.

"I can always count on you to be kind about my body, Teddy," said Sweetheart before hugging him.

"I might need that magazine myself. Sure I like where my belly is now but I can't maintain it doing nothing," said Jasmine.

"You sure have your work cut out for you," remarked Bright Eyes.

"Must be a work out to get that outfit of yours on," said Bon Bon.

"That's all part of the fun. Of course your Body Sock can't cover me as well as it covers you all but what's a little behind exposure?" stated Jasmine.

"With Ms Hackney gone, I guess we can now lighten up on our fears of her catching us again," figured Patch.

"Did something happen to you guys last year and who is this Ms Hackney?" questioned Jasmine.

"Well Ms Hackney was our previous teacher and last year our outfits were tighter than usual, giving us the look you have where your butt is starting to show," explained Bright Eyes.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem now," assured Jasmine.

"I can't believe how much wider than the rest of us you are, like a couple inches at least," said Lancer.

"Oh it's not that much wider, just a little bit. I was still able to fit through the door frame and into my seat after all," said Jasmine.

"Well the seat doesn't make it hard to fit into since there's nothing connecting the desk to the seat," explained Starlight.

"So you two seem to have a thing for me, don't you?" questioned Jasmine to Teddy and Lancer still in awe at her size.

"They love us all but they do seem to be attracted to you for some reason today, kind of like how Ace used to be attracted to me for my weight," agreed Melody.

"Not sure what it is myself," shrugged Jasmine.

"Why hello there, I'm Eduardo, mayor of Pudgyville. We're thrilled to have you here and must I say you have a beautiful figure," greeted Eduardo.

"You think so? Want a closer look?" asked Jasmine.

"I would but I want to stay looking as good as the town I'm managing," replied Eduardo.

"Then I'll come to you," stated Jasmine before sitting down in front of him.

"Goodness me, you're a large pony. How much do you weigh?" remarked Eduardo.

"About 130 pounds and the extra weight went where it should," replied Jasmine.

"You don't think he'll fall for her do you?" asked Starlight.

"Maybe but I hope not because then no one will run our town," said Melody.

"My first time here and already I'm pleased at what I've experienced," thought Jasmine.


	4. Living off the Fat of the Belly

Living off the Fat of the Belly

[At Sweetheart's house…]

"Gosh I'm hungry today. I wonder what there is to eat?" said Sweetheart to herself.

"Doesn't look like there's anything at all, not even leftovers," added Teddy opening the cabinet doors.

"That can't truly be right. We always have food in the house," protested Sweetheart.

"Guess not today," remarked Teddy.

"It's okay though. I'm not starving or anything. Maybe there's food in the fridge for later?" replied Sweetheart. *She opens the fridge*

"We must be out of food!" declared Teddy.

"Maybe mom went to the store and is coming back?" suggested Sweetheart.

"There's a note that says to turn on the TV," stated Teddy. *They head to the TV and turn it on*

"Breaking news from Pudgyville. A food shortage has taken effect due to destroyed crops from last year's drought. Officials say there's no telling when crops will be restored," said Sherry.

"Goodness, that means we're starving for a while," realized Sweetheart.

"That also means the entire town will be slimming down," added Teddy. [Meanwhile in her jail cell…]

"Pure genius getting their crops to die off. Maybe now they'll be at a more normal weight for once in their lives. Now to put in phase two," thought Stella before calling her cousin Gloria. [At her house…]

"Ah, cousin Stella, how've you been?" said Gloria.

"I'm in jail for fraud you imbecile," muttered Stella.

"Oh, right. So I take it you called me to either bail you out or implement another plan for those ponies?" replied Gloria.

"Bingo. I need you to fatten up so that you can infiltrate their town and gain their trust before sabotaging their efforts to keep their weight up, or more specifically, bring it down," ordered Stella quietly.

"Whatever you say, cousin. I'll get right on it," agreed Gloria.

"You'd better and don't screw this up," warned Stella quietly before hanging up. [Back in Pudgyville…]

"This….cannot…be happening!" said Melody.

"I wish it weren't true but it is," shrugged Starlight.

"How will we live like this?" asked Sweetheart.

"I can't marvel over my girlfriend's body on an empty stomach, not that she'll be anything to marvel over if she loses weight," complained Teddy.

"This town will fall apart if we can't fix this," wailed Bon Bon.

"What will we do?" asked Clover.

"That's the million jangle question, Clove. We can't allow this to continue," said Bright Eyes.

"Think perhaps this isn't a real crisis?" suggested Melody.

"What are you saying, that we actually have more food than we realize?" asked Bon Bon.

"Kind of, more like it was done by someone else and not a normal drought," elaborated Melody.

"We should go check the crop for ourselves," suggested Bright Eyes. *They walk over to where their crops are being grown*

"Wait a minute, the crops are fine but there's no food growing on them. How can that be?" asked Patch.

"Someone stole the food! That must be it but who could've done such a thing and how did they do it so quickly?" added Bright Eyes. [Meanwhile…]

"They won't find me here and I'll blend in using the very food they grow. I may not like the feeling myself but those ponies are too occupied with their "drought" to realize when they've been had," said Gloria munching on food. [Back in her jail cell…]

"With Gloria taking care of those soon-to-be slender ponies, I'll have my ultimate revenge on them!" declared Stella quietly. [In Pudgyville once more…]

"Good thing I was born fat so I won't be losing my figure," stated Jasmine.

"So even as a baby you were overweight? That must've been stressful on your parents," said Patch.

"Not exactly. I just had the ingredients there from when I was born," explained Jasmine.

"Perhaps Jasmine is the key to turning things around in this town," pondered Starlight.


	5. Eyes on the Prize

Eyes on the Prize

[At Pudgyville's Schoolhouse…]

"Today class, I'll be talking about something I think you'll be quite familiar with: Proper clothing. You all greatly demonstrate this by wearing what you know will bring your larger frames into view. Clothing material is key to that happening. You've all noticed that I'm wearing a skirt and a matching blue top that have elasticity to allow my belly to hang over just a bit and my rear to stick out. This I think is the ideal outfit and I know you all have that popular Body Sock on today to accentuate those same areas. However, we have more students with us. Come on in boys and find a seat," stated Sheila. *They do and one of them gazes at Melody's larger frame*

"You're hot," whispered Bob, the pony next to Melody.

"Thanks but focus on the class not me," Melody advised back quietly.

"Boys, why not introduce yourselves to the class?" suggested Sheila.

"I'm Bob and I joined this school to understand the lifestyle of bigger female ponies," said Bob. "This is certainly the place for that. I'm sure you'll make friends quickly like with Melody earlier," agreed Sheila.

"Hi, I'm Darren and as you might've guessed, I'm also into bigger female ponies. I think seeing them is an absolute goldmine," told Darren.

"I'm known as Kyle and I'm dedicating my time here to hanging out with all you guys and girls," explained Kyle.

"Thank you for your introductions, boys. Now it's time for art class. It's rather simple, one of you, or in the first few drawings, me, will come up and the rest of you will draw the pony in the pose they've chosen. As soon as I'm in the position I like, you may begin," replied Sheila before getting in said pose. *The boys cheer loudly*

"She knows us quite well," whispered Lancer.

"Ditto, just look at her poised like that, so hot," added Ace. [A few minutes later…]

"Now I'll see how you all did," said Sheila before getting up and walking around.

"Hard part is getting in all those details," said Melody.

"I'll say. I broke my pencil tip from all the use it got," added Clover.

"Who would like to volunteer for the next set of poses?" asked Sheila. *Several raise their hooves but the bell rings and they all rush out*

"Um, Melody, can I ask you a question?" asked Bob.

"Well okay I guess," answered Melody.

"Do you think you could play with your belly for me?" continued Bob.

"I don't know what to say…..I…." began Melody.

"Why are you into Melody?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Her curves are just unmatched by any other pony," explained Bob.

"We all have the same body shape," protested Starlight.

"Yeah but I like hers best," insisted Bob.

"I'll have to think about it," concluded Melody.

"Oh okay," said Bob slightly disappointed.

"I don't think I've even seen the other boys this into any of us," said Bon Bon.

"Well they all have their own favorites. Lancer has you, Bright Eyes and Teddy has Sweetheart," added Starlight.

"True but have either of them asked what Bob just asked Melody?" questioned Patch.

"Teddy kind of always gets approval for that but I can't say the same for Lancer," added Bon Bon.

"In a sense, I don't want to do this but at the same time, I feel I must to not make him feel bad," confessed Melody.

"You may just have to get it done as quickly as possible but who knows how long that'll be," suggested Bright Eyes.

"I sure hope Melody says yes. It'd be my ultimate dream because I've had a thing for her since I laid eyes on her this morning," thought Bob.

"Well tomorrow I give this pony what he asked for, as much as I may regret it later," thought Melody.


	6. It's All at the Waist

It's All at the Waist

[At Melody's house…]

"Alright, today that boy pony gets his desire. I'll give him a show he'll never forget and will ever want to do again!" declared Melody. *The doorbell rings*

"Melody, is this a friend of yours?" asked her mom after opening the door.

"Yeah, I invited him over, mom," explained Melody.

"She's the absolute hottest," added Bob.

"Come in, lover boy," said Melody.

"I don't want any sort of roughhousing while I'm gone, okay?" warned her mom.

"We won't," agreed Melody as her mom heads out the door.

"So you've wanted to see some action from my large frame? Well luckily for you, you'll see the best of me right here," stated Melody.

"Those curves are stupendous," remarked Bob.

"You like this big round belly? What about behind me?" teased Melody starting to play with her belly.

"You're beautiful front to back," added Bob.

"Which side do you like more, front or back?" asked Melody playfully.

"Tough question but I'd say front," replied Bob.

"You know what I like best about my body? The fact that I can feel it move as I walk," stated Melody.

"I'd sure like to have that feeling myself," pondered Bob.

"Well then why don't I give you a taste?" questioned Melody before partially sitting on Bob with her rear facing him.

"Wow this is great!" declared Bob. *he goes to touch her*

"Whoa there, cutie. You can look but not touch," scolded Melody.

"Understood, my beautiful," sighed Bob.

"You said you liked my belly more so….," responded Melody before lifting up her belly and letting it bounce and jiggle.

"Gee, what an amazing belly," repeated Bob.

"I know you like it about as much as I do. Good thing I have just this itty bitty piece of clothing on to let it spill over," added Melody.

"Oh yes, very good, especially with it disappearing in your rear," agreed Bob.

"That's the beauty of it all," stated Melody before reposing.

"I'll remember this day forever," thought Bob happily.

"Here's something you might enjoy. How about some belly play on your lap?" suggested Melody before partaking in said action.

"If I wasn't in love before I am now," said Bob. [Later that night…]

"You're sweet but I'm afraid that's the end of my deal with you," answered Melody.

"Aww, okay. It was truly remarkable what you showed me here today," sighed Bob before heading out.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over with. He took it rather well all in all. I'm not too sure I can pull it off again if need be," thought Melody. *Her mom enters*

"Hello, Melody, how was your time with Bob?" asked her mom.

"He enjoyed it more than I did," replied Melody.

"Well that's good but what are you wearing young lady?" questioned her mom.

"Honest, mom, it's not what you think happened here," protested Melody.

"That outfit suggests otherwise. Remove it and put on something more appropriate right now," snapped her mother before leaving the room.

"Oh well, I guess my mom knows what's best for me, though can't say that I **have** anything more appropriate than this to wear," thought Melody looking through her dresser's drawers. [Elsewhere…]

"Perfect, now I'm about as pudgy as they are. All I need to do now is set foot in their town and our plan is underway!" declared Gloria before heading off. [Meanwhile…]

"Why can I stop thinking about Bob? Could it be that I'm actually **falling** for him?" thought Melody.


	7. Plump Pony Problems

Plump Pony Problems

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Isn't it ironic that we're sitting here with no food?" asked Bon Bon.

"We **do** need a place to think, Bon Bon. I guess this a new meaning to brain food," answered Bright Eyes.

"You don't think maybe the new pony Jasmine ate the food do you?" asked Melody.

"Now wait a minute, Melody. She may be a bit larger than the rest of us but that's no reason to conclude she's responsible," protested Starlight.

"You're right, sorry," agreed Melody.

"What's this I hear about me?" asked Jasmine arriving.

"We've had a food shortage here and Melody suggested you were responsible but quickly rejected the thought," explained Patch.

"I should hope so. I want this place to thrive not die out," added Jasmine before sitting down.

"You sure that can hold you?" asked Starlight.

"Why wouldn't it? It can old you all just fine. What's a few extra pounds?" questioned Jasmine. "Well….," began Bright Eyes before the chair snaps off its post.

"That's why," finished Melody.

"No doubt about it, you're too heavy to use these chairs," said Bon Bon.

"Not to mention there isn't a whole ton of room between chairs and you could've brought the other empty ones down with you," added Melody.

"Are you saying…I need to lose weight?" asked Jasmine.

"It's a bit of a paradox but that **would** solve the problem you're having," answered Bright Eyes.

"I can't lose this body. I worked hard, or not so hard if you prefer, to get it," protested Jasmine.

"You don't need to lose **that** much, just a pound or two," assured Bon Bon.

"Maybe one stool isn't enough or we need to make a special one for her?" suggested Starlight.

"If we decide to make one, where do we put it at the counter when there's no room?" asked Clover.

"We could put it at one of the ends," stated Bright Eyes.

"Good thing there's a bit of an alternate entrance around that space," sighed Starlight.

"This'll be wonderful if it works out," said Jasmine happily.

"What'll we make the stool out of?" asked Clover.

"Metal most likely but we don't know how to weld," replied Bon Bon.

"My dad can weld," assured Clover.

"Great, let's go see him," said Melody before the group head over. [At Clover's house…]

"Hey, Clover, what's up?" greeted her father.

"Dad, we need you to make a chair for our friend Jasmine," explained Clover.

"Where is she?" I can't make a proper chair without her," protested her dad.

"She's outside. She's a bit fatter than us," added Melody.

"Well let's take a look outside then," concluded her dad. [Outside…]

"Ooh, taking measurements? Sign me up," declared Jasmine with glee before she gets measured.

"It's funny because I have something that might be her size, even if not actually a seat, or at least not meant to be a seat. I'll be right back," stated her dad before getting the object.

"What is it?" asked Clover.

"It's a modified beanbag chair. Your mother and I never liked how the chair would sag over time so I strengthened it up internally. You girls can have it since we don't have room for it anymore in the house," answered her dad before Jasmine tries it out.

"Now this is a chair built for me," said Jasmine.

"Just have to unlock the wheels first," warned her father before doing so.

"Great, now let's get it to the Ice Cream Shop!" announced Jasmine before the group begins. [At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Tell your father I said thank you very much," said Jasmine.

"I sure will," agreed Clover.

"Best of all, it's a perfect fit, in more ways than one," remarked Melody. *the group laugh*


	8. Guts and Gloria

Guts and Gloria

[At her house…]

"Let's see our work. *She jiggles her new fat* Perfect, just the type of fat they'll accept," thought Gloria before heading off. [Meanwhile in Pudgyville…]

"Oh my, dahling. So this is the new pony," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"Aren't you looking shiny and equally delightful," stated Jasmine.

"I do love having a round rainbow rear," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"I meant your belly too," added Jasmine.

"Why of course, dear. My belly is just as beautiful. Plenty of bounce and jiggle per step," stated Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, yes, yes, we're one BIG happy family," agreed Razzaroo.

"I'll say," remarked Jasmine.

"I've never seen such a large pony before," said Star Swirl in awe.

"I guess I'm a first here," shrugged Jasmine.

"Sure hope you won't be a last," said Starbeam.

"Excuse me, I'd like to be a part of the town," called a voice.

"Hello, and who might you be?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I'm Gloria," answered Gloria.

"Welcome to Pudgyville, Gloria. You sure do have the body to stay," greeted Eduardo.

"Yeah, sure. I'm thrilled to be here," said Gloria nervously.

"Don't be nervous, Gloria. We're all friendly here. We built this town for ponies just like you to be accepted for who they are," assured Melody.

"Well okay, see ya," said Gloria before leaving.

"Don't you want to see the town?" asked Starlight.

"I've heard a lot of this town already. It's been on the news and whatnot," explained Gloria.

"It sure has," agreed Melody. *Gloria walks away with a smirk*

"Gloria to Stella," whispered Gloria on her walkie-talkie from her jail cell.

"Stella here. Are you successful?" answered Stella quietly.

"No problem, they don't suspect a thing," assured Gloria secretly.

"Perfect, the trap is already activated. Figures they're incapable of not realizing a trick this elaborate. Good work, Gloria. Stella out," replied Stella softly.

"Alright, now we can resume our quest to find out who stole the food," announced Bright Eyes.

"What? How do they know about that?" questioned Gloria to herself.

"We can rule out pretty much the entire town because none of us would think to steal so much that the rest of us can't have any. Plus we'd find out more quickly because they'd be carrying it," concluded Bright Eyes.

"We also know it can't be the Calorie Stealers because they're all still in jail," added Melody.

"Well someone truly new must've done it then, either by accident or otherwise," suggested Sweetheart.

"We can also rule out Jasmine because she admitted it wasn't her," reminded Bon Bon.

"Would Gloria know anything about this?" asked Clover.

"How could she? She just got here," protested Melody.

"If only they knew that I ate what was necessary and stashed the rest back at my house," thought Gloria with a smirk.*The groups' bellies rumble*

"Great, now we're hungry, which isn't going to make it any easier to solve the mystery," moaned Melody.

"Think guys. Where was the food last?" demanded Bon Bon.

"In the fields, why?" asked Starlight.

"Are we sure it's really missing?" asked Melody.

"Well yeah, we saw nothing but the fields where the food used to be," answered Starlight.

"I may be losing that pound or two after all at this rate," sighed Jasmine.

"It's not over yet, Pudgyville'ers. We'll make sure this town gets its food back," assured Eduardo.


	9. Blown Appétit

Blown Appétit

[At their clubhouse…]

"What're we going to do? It's been like three days since we last ate. I feel like I've lost a pound already," protested Melody.

"Wait, what about our security cameras? Maybe they can provide the answer?" suggested Bright Eyes.

"About that, I may have had a bit of fun on them so there might be some footage of me showing off," admitted Jasmine.

"Thanks for the warning, Jasmine. Luckily our clubhouse has access to those cameras right here. Of course, we don't leave it open at night and disguise the camera screens as part of the walls," noted Starlight.

"Let's try camera number 4," suggested Patch. *They view the camera footage*

"It's so dark," remarked Sweetheart.

"That's because it's under the roof of the Ice Cream Shop. We also run them only at night because during the day we're out and about, secured by our security fence that surrounds town," explained Bright Eyes.

"Yep, there's Jasmine's fun part," remarked Patch.

"Even from a distance, just part of you take up the screen," added Bon Bon to Jasmine.

"The cameras here aren't meant to have a huge screen size," said Starlight.

"What's that there?" asked Melody. *Bright Eyes rewinds and pauses the footage*

"I can't see much but it looks like a pony carrying something," said Patch.

"These cameras are also inexpensive so footage will be grainy and out of focus," noted Starlight.

"Then we may never know who this is and what they're doing," moaned Clover.

"When was this recorded?" asked Sweetheart.

"There's a date at the top. It says it was recorded a few days ago," explained Bright Eyes.

"Jasmine arrived near then but the figure in the footage is white not pink," remarked Bon Bon.

"Then this could mean our other new pony, Gloria, showed up last night and we know it wasn't one of us because only Sweetheart is white and she wouldn't do this because she's the kindest out of all of us. We'll have to interview Ms Sheila because she's our only other suspect besides Gloria," stated Bright Eyes. *They head off to find her* [Meanwhile…]

"Goodness, I won't be able to teach on an empty stomach," thought Sheila.

"There she is," called Patch.

"Hello, girls. I trust you know about the food shortage here?" began Sheila.

"Sure do but can we have a word with you?" answered Bon Bon.

"Why sure, what about?" asked Sheila.

"Well, we were wondering what you did a few nights ago because we have camera footage that shows a white blob moving about and being a white-colored pony, you're kinda suspect," replied Bright Eyes.

"I see. Well girls, I love this town and wouldn't dare try to destroy it," explained Sheila.

"We kinda thought so. We'll see you later, Ms Sheila," said Bright Eyes before she and her group leaves.

"That just leaves one suspect left," stated Starlight. [Minutes later…]

"Gloria, we have a few questions for you," started Starlight.

"Yeah, like what?" asked Gloria.

"We think you may be the one behind this camera footage," stated Bright Eyes before showing said footage.

"You're calling me that blob of white?" questioned Gloria.

"Everyone else that's your color denied being any part of the food shortage," stated Starlight.

"Even so, why would I take food?" questioned Gloria.

"You got here before the food shortage but haven't lost a pound since it began," answered Melody.

"The footage also shows you wearing this Calorie Stealers outfit," added Starlight.

"Fine, so it's true. I'm not telling where the food is," declared Gloria.

"You're going to get hungry at some point and will have to reveal the location when you go there," noted Bright Eyes.

"I'll get my fill while you all are asleep," thought Gloria.

"You won't go unnoticed from our cameras," protested Starlight.

"We're turning her in no matter what it takes. She won't get away scot free," thought Melody.


	10. Chubbjection

Chubbjection

[In Pudgyville's center…]

"You can't treat me this way. I'm one of you," protested Gloria.

"You're the reason we're in this mess in the first place," snapped Melody.

"If you truly **were** one of us, you'd be our friends but your behavior tells us you're not one of us," stated Bright Eyes.

"If you kick me out of here, you're discriminating against your own kind," declared Gloria.

"Maybe if you truly apologize to us, we might let you stay," suggested Sweetheart.

"She's clearly not that kind of pony, Sweetheart," replied Starlight. [In her jail cell…]

"Stella to Gloria. Come in Gloria. Is the plan a success?" called Stella from her walkie-talkie.

"Who is that?" asked Melody.

"Don't tell me they know our plan," whispered Stella.

"Plan? Aha, so it **was** you all along. No wonder you were so stubborn in telling us before. I suspect you're not really fat either, are you?" said Bright Eyes.

"It's real fat, alright. I used **your** food to get there to lure you all into accepting me and it worked," explained Gloria.

"Stop spoiling our plan!" yelled Stella quietly.

"Whomever this is, she's got a thing against us and she must be one of the Calorie Stealers," concluded Melody.

"Either way, I'm staying and that's final," insisted Gloria.

"What's final is your arrest for fraud. The police are already here," stated Eduardo.

"Fat or not, you have to show this town respect and you're clearly not so off you go to jail," smirked Melody.

"You will ALL regret doing this for the rest of your pitiful lazy lives!" declared Gloria.

"Not a chance, dahling. We support this decision as a town," countered Rainbow Dash.

"Absolutely, positively," agreed Pinkie Pie. *The police arrive*

"Arrest them, not me because they're going against their own kind," pleaded Gloria.

"Not going to happen. You committed fraud here so off to jail with you," countered one of the police ponies before escorting her away. [An hour later…]

"You know what? We missed the trail of food leading into here," said Melody.

"If she was dropping food along the way, then we know she had a heavy load to carry," posted Bright Eyes.

"Come on, let's get our food back," declared Starlight. *They race off* [Later that night…]

"Let's eat," declared Bright Eyes passing out the food.

"Phew, I'm glad to be able to eat again," said Bon Bon before taking a bite.

"We all are. We saved the town and now we don't have anyone threatening us anymore," agreed Bright Eyes.

"I'm just glad to know my girlfriend's pudge is here to stay, in addition to having this town still here too of course," said Teddy.

"What would I do without you all? You all have more than extra weight. You've proven once again that you can take action when it's needed and for that I cannot offer enough gratitude," stated Eduardo.

"At last, we can resume our normal pudgy lives," said Melody.

"Indeed and of course, there's school tomorrow but I think even if Ms Hackney still taught here, we wouldn't mind," added Bon Bon.

"That's definitely true, yup," agreed Thistle Whistle.

"Ironically, we owe it to Gloria for telling us her plan and leaving the trail for us to find the food," noted Bright Eyes.

"That adventure really took it out of us…..literally," remarked Patch.

"You can say that again, Patch. We can also rest easy knowing Gloria is spending jail time with the Calorie Stealers," replied Starlight.

"Best of all, we're still fat. Even those days where we ate nothing took away little more than a pound or two. After tonight, well certainly get that back," finished Star Swirl.

"You know what else? In the face of danger, we showed guts," said Patch. *they all laugh*


	11. Letting Things Slide

Letting Things Slide

[At Sweetheart's house...]

"Not much to wear today," said Sweetheart looking through her drawer.

"You don't **have** to wear anything today," teased Teddy.

"Teddy, you're truly sweet but even though it is normal for ponies to be unclothed, it's part of our routine here to wear tight clothing. Guess this'll have to do," replied Sweetheart before picking up an outfit. *She puts it on*

"You sure you want to wear that?" asked Teddy.

"Why not? Is it too revealing?" asked Sweetheart.

"No, not at all. It's just a bit loose," remarked Teddy. *Sweetheart turns around*

"Hmm, the waistband must've loosened up over the years. It's something Ms Hackney would've scolded me about but not Ms Sheila so it'll be okay," added Sweetheart before tugging on the waistband a bit.

"We'd better get going for school," reminded Teddy.

"You're right, let's go Teddy," agreed Sweetheart before the duo head out the door and onto the bus. [On the bus…]

"Are any of you feeling that draft?" asked Melody.

"Seems fine to me," shrugged Ace.

"I think I found the problem. Your outfit's bottoms have slid down a bit," noted Lancer.

"That would explain it," said Bright Eyes before the group fix the problem. [At the schoolhouse…]

"My my, what interesting outfits," remarked Sheila.

"Can you believe this? The girls are wearing probably the most revealing outfit ever, it's great," whispered Ace.

"Totally. It's like they read our minds or something," whispered Lancer to Ace.

"They **do** know us well but I don't think they can read minds," protested Ace quietly.

"I dunno, Sweetheart sure has her shorts down low," countered Teddy.

"What's all the commotion about?" questioned Sheila.

"We're just remarking on how good you look, Ms Sheila," replied Ace.

"Why thank you, boys. You all look great today, especially the few with their shorts sagging at the waistband," replied Sheila.

"We do?" asked Melody.

"What's not to love? You have great curves because of your weight," added Sheila.

"I'd like that for my shorts too," stated Jasmine.

"It takes time, Jasmine. Of course, you can avoid this problem with clothing like what I have on, a thong, which pretty much leaves it all exposed and for ponies like you, you'll love them," replied Sheila.

"Our parents won't," muttered Melody.

"Just wear something over them, Melody and you'll be fine," assured Sheila.

"Isn't it then pointless to wear the thong at all?" questioned Melody.

"Oh not at all, at least not in my class. You wear one and expose it unintentionally, I'll be there to notice," explained Sheila.

"Cool," noted Melody still slightly unsure.

"Won't be hard for me to do that, given my shape," stated Jasmine.

"In fact, you're already off to a good start. You walked in here exposing the goods beautifully," remarked Sheila.

"We thank your rules for being so lenient," complimented Jasmine.

"I also give out extra credit to sending me videos of your fat bodies in action," added Sheila.

"What about us boys then? How can we get extra credit?" asked Lancer.

"You can help me with stuff," winked Sheila.

"Sold!" declared all the boy ponies at once.

"Now that we got that done, I'll have you all know you're doing well in my class thus far, even the boys. I know we didn't really get much done academically but technically I did teach you about clothing briefly so you can all go now and I'll see you all tomorrow," stated Sheila.

"Anything we can do right now to help?" asked Ace.

"I think you boys have helped out in more ways than one," answered Sheila.


	12. Lotion Commotion

Lotion Commotion

[At the beach…]

"It's always so relaxing here," remarked Sweetheart.

"Yeah, I think the weather plays a big part in that," added Melody.

"Have you guys heard about using lotion for relaxing?" asked Bon Bon.

"What do you mean, and like suntan lotion lotion?" questioned Melody.

"She means like putting it on yourself, like for protection from the sun but in this case for feeling as well," explained Bright Eyes. *Melody tries some on her belly*'

"Mmm, that **does** feel good. It's like a self-massage," remarked Melody.

"We all came prepared in case we're interested," realized Patch. *Sweetheart tries it*

"Goodness me, it makes my skin feel softer than ever. I'm sure Teddy would love this," cooed Sweetheart.

"Are they doing what it looks like they're doing?" asked Ace.

"Looks like they're applying lotion to themselves," figured Lancer.

"We should go help. I'm sure they'd love it," suggested Teddy.

"You bet they would," agreed Ace. *They rush over*

"Figures they heard us," muttered Melody.

"I don't know what it is but that's pretty hot," remarked Ace.

"Totally," agreed Lancer.

"Definitely," finished Teddy.

"Glad we have your support," said Starlight.

"It really makes my belly feel soft and squishy," noted Star Swirl.

"Kinda makes me wish I was fat so I could enjoy that," said Ace.

"Kinda," repeated Lancer.

"Not me, I'd much rather watch them do it or take part in helping them with it," remarked Teddy.

"Of course, we would too," replied Ace.

"This is truly like a double win. We're protected from the sun's rays and feeling good," stated Sweetheart.

"I thought I'd find you all here. Taking in the new lotion craze, huh?" said Sheila.

"Yeah, we're surprised we didn't think of it sooner because of Starlight's Shine On product," agreed Melody.

"I've heard of that. It's supposed to be for ponies that aren't white-colored but I also heard you made a special kind for ponies that **are** white, right?" answered Sheila.

"Yup, I want to make all my friends happy. Star Swirl was the one that sort-of brought it to my attention so I have her to thank for kind of inspiring me to make it," replied Starlight.

"It's a great way to relax after a hard day at school or work," noted Sheila.

"Sure is," added Melody.

"As hard to believe as it might be, I've never actually seen you guys up close before. I'm usually at the front of the room but here, I'm just inches away," realized Sheila.

"Same here I guess," shrugged Bright Eyes.

"I just love how you all are like me. We keep our bodies fat but smooth, no additional folds or anything," stated Sheila.

"Of course. We don't find that very attractive. We like to show off our bodies easily and that'd make it difficult, not to mention the additional strain on or bodies," agreed Bon Bon.

"Though Jasmine, your frame is slightly wider than the rest of ours, it's still got that same shape," noted Sheila.

"More cushion for a landing I say," said Jasmine.

"This has been fun but I have to be leaving," said Sheila.

"Bye," waved the others as Sheila leaves.

"Fun is right but it's not exactly over at my house," said Teddy before winking at Sweetheart.

"Lance, I think you and I need a girlfriend like Teddy. We could then have that same fun too," suggested Ace.

"If only Bright Eyes could be my girlfriend," thought Lancer.


	13. Jiggles and Giggles

Jiggles and Giggles

[At her house…]

"I think it's time I have fun around here. I may just have to take Melody's list of ideas from two years ago and try them for myself," thought Patch. *The doorbell rings and Patch answers it*

"Why hello, Patch. I happened to be passing by and wanted to see what you were up to," greeted Jasmine.

"Well I was thinking of having some fun putting myself into situations that could get me stuck, you know like an adventure," explained Patch.

"You're looking at a pony that was born for this kind of stuff," stated Jasmine before slapping her belly a few times.

"I don't doubt it, given your size," agreed Patch.

"So what's first?" asked Jasmine.

"I thought I could get myself stuck between the back of this chair and the wall," replied Patch.

"The back of the chair is just the perfect height to fit under your belly and let it hang beautifully," explained Jasmine excitedly before aligning the chair into position.

"I feel pretty snug right now," declared Patch.

"No wonder, just look at your belly overtaking the chair's top edge," added Jasmine.

"Alright, here goes," declared Patch before attempting to slide out.

"I'll hold the chair to keep the challenge in place," stated Jasmine before doing so.

"Thanks," responded Patch under her straining.

"Come on, you can do it," cheered Jasmine. *Patch continues inching to one side*

"This is what I've been looking for," said Patch under her own breath.

"Certainly no shortage of fun," finished Jasmine as Patch finally slides out.

"Phew, I did it," said Patch.

"You certainly did, Patch. What's next?" replied Jasmine.

"How about that table over there? Maybe I can squeeze under it and back out again?" suggested Patch.

"Good thing this isn't a glass table or I'd be advising another idea," assured Jasmine.

"I wouldn't have chosen the table if it did," added Patch slowly sliding under the table.

"Even your belly is getting some jiggles in there as you slide," remarked Jasmine.

"It's going to be close," noted Patch as her belly approaches.

"Oddly enough, it'll be close at your hips, not your belly," stated Jasmine. *Patch gets stuck at her hips*

"Might be more fun this way," shrugged Patch as she starts back out.

"Safer too," added Jasmine. *Patch slides out and sits up*

"Two challenges down," declared Patch.

"That's not all that's down. Check your shorts," giggled Jasmine.

"Guess they couldn't handle the adventure," giggled Patch in return before pulling her shorts up in vain.

"I don't think they can handle **you** to be honest," noted Jasmine.

"Well of course, I'd rather have them give me some struggle," explained Patch.

"Life certainly isn't without its struggles and this town loves to bring them in," stated Jasmine.

"It's what we live for though it didn't take long for me to get worn out," responded Patch.

"You **look** worn out. Was it worth it?" replied Jasmine.

"Sure was. I'm lucky you came or I'd have no one to get me out if something went wrong," agreed Patch.

"Maybe next time I can be in the hot seat?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, we could do that," answered Patch.

"I'm not so sure your furniture could handle me though," warned Jasmine.

"Good point," realized Patch.

"We gave new meaning to the term battle of the bulge," laughed Jasmine.

"Totally and that was what this day was all about," agreed Patch.

"Patch sure makes adventures fun. I only hope I can one day learn how she does it," thought Jasmine.


	14. Girl Power (1)

Girl Power (1)

[At their clubhouse…]

"Girls, I've proposed a competition we could compete in. Plus I think it's something the boys will enjoy too as three of them will be commentators. We're going to test our abilities to do things we don't normally do. Since I'm competing too, I've opted Ms Sheila to join in as referee," explained Bright Eyes.

"How exciting," remarked Melody.

"It will be truly kind of embarrassing to compete with the boys watching but I suppose that's truly not so bad either because they love us," pondered Sweetheart.

"I'd love to compete myself but I'd probably have an unfair advantage," added Jasmine.

"To ensure fairness, I've included rules in which you all must follow," noted Bright Eyes as she hands out slips of paper with said rules on them.

"Let's see here. No doubt about this, the boys are going to be there," concluded Melody. [Later that day…]

"We'd love to be commentators. Wait, what's a commentator?" asked Lancer.

"It means that you'll highlight what's going on for the fans," explained Starlight.

"That we can do with ease," concluded Ace.

"This is going to be **the** absolute greatest!" declared Patch. [The next day…]

"Everyone, can I have your attention please? The first bout of the Pony Pudge competition is about to begin," announced Sheila.

"Here come our competitors, looking as beautiful as ever," stated Ace.

"No doubt about that, Ace and we're getting the best view of all," added Teddy.

"When I say stretch, these girls will stretch skyward, as if to reach for the sky and when they let go, we see how far their shirts have risen. On your mark, get set, stretch!" announced Sheila. *The ponies stretch and release*

"Looks close. Teddy, what do you think?" remarked Lancer.

"It's going to come down to the tiniest fraction of an inch, Lance," answered Teddy.

"Even we can't tell from here. It's up to Sheila to decide," finished Ace. *Sheila walks around, inspecting them closely*

"By the closest of victories, Melody is declared the winner of the Stretching Round," declared Sheila. *The crowd cheers and claps*

"Nicely done, Mel," called Starlight.

"Thanks," replied Melody tugging at the bottom half of her outfit.

"Now it's time for round number 2. There are mats on the ground and when I say go, you're all to do crunches while wearing these Weight Paralyzing necklaces. Most crunches when time expires wins the round. Ready, set go!" declared Sheila. *The group gets into position, then begins*

"Phew, this is tougher than the last event," thought Melody.

"Oh dear, I don't think my clothing will last this round," groaned Sweetheart.

"Here's the drawback to being fat, folks. It's much harder to be athletic and our competitors are sweating it out," said Lancer.

"They have to work hard, whether fat or skinny just to win the round," added Ace.

"So true," replied Lancer.

"What a sight to see six big bellies bouncing, bulging and jiggling," remarked Teddy.

"I'll tell you both one thing. Their clothing is having trouble keeping up," noted Ace.

"So is Sweetheart," said Teddy.

"Sweetheart is down for sure," added Ace.

"I'm so out of breath," said Sweetheart under her breath.

"Bright Eyes, Melody, Bon Bon and Starlight still going strong but Patch and Clover are struggling but Patch lives for struggle," stated Lancer.

"Time's up, everyone stop and catch your breath. Write down the number you did and show them to me," called Sheila. *the group sit up, breathing heavily before writing down their total crunches*

"It comes down to the four ponies still working as time ran out but who will it be?" questioned Ace.

**To be continued…**


	15. Girl Power (2)

Girl Power (2)

Earlier on Pudgyville…

"Everyone, can I have your attention please? The first bout of the Pony Pudge competition is about to begin," announced Sheila.

"It's going to come down to the tiniest fraction of an inch, Lance," answered Teddy.

"By the closest of victories, Melody is declared the winner of the Stretching Round," declared Sheila. *The crowd cheers and claps*

"Now it's time for round number 2. There are mats on the ground and when I say go, you're all to do crunches while wearing these Weight Paralyzing necklaces. Most crunches when time expires wins the round. Ready, set go!" declared Sheila. *The group gets into position, then begins*

"It comes down to the four ponies still working as time ran out but who will it be?" questioned Ace.

"You all worked hard but only one of you can win this round and it's….Starlight!" declared Sheila. *The crowd cheers*

"There's still one more round," assured Melody to herself.

"Round 3 is our last and most challenging round. You each have a latex suit in front of you and, when I say suit-up, you are to put it on as quickly as you can in the given time limit of two minutes without damaging the outfit," explained Sheila.

"Ooh, toughie here. I'd sure hate to be them because those outfits are pretty warm in there, especially given their body shapes," reacted Lancer.

"It'll look pretty hot from here too," noted Teddy.

"You said it," said Ace and Lancer.

"On your mark, get set, suit-up!" declared Sheila before the contestants begin.

"It's a slow start but it's a tight outfit against a big body and they can only stretch so far," said Ace.

"Nuts, stuck at the waist," muttered Melody.

"Oh dear, this **is** a truly tough round," strained Sweetheart.

"Even sucking in my belly doesn't do enough," thought Bright Eyes.

"One minute left," called Sheila.

"Sweetheart is halfway in her suit and Melody is struggling at her waist but Bright Eyes is catching up too," announced Lancer.

"Almost there," grunted Melody.

"Phew, guess I'm bigger than I thought but I'm past my hips," sighed Sweetheart.

"It's always the hips, isn't it?" questioned Bright Eyes.

"Thirty seconds remaining, thirty seconds," declared Sheila.

"Now just my front hooves," thought Sweetheart.

"Suddenly, Sweetheart is in the lead!" said Teddy in shock.

"I think she had the least confidence after round 2 but may have gained more here ironically," added Lancer.

"Past the hips at last," thought Melody and Bright Eyes.

"Done," finished Sweetheart.

"Ten….nine….eight…seven…six….five….four...three…two…one….time's up!" proclaimed Sheila.

"So close," said Melody.

"Well we know who the winner is," added Bright Eyes.

"I couldn't get it past my hips," said Bon Bon sadly.

"Me either," noted Clover.

"We have our winner, it's Sweetheart!" declared Sheila. *The crowd cheers*

"You surprised us all," noted Starlight.

"I truly did. I didn't even think I could do it myself," realized Sweetheart.

"You all did great in this competition. You're all winners so there's no trophy," commended Sheila.

"Way to go, Sweetheart," called Teddy running over.

"Gosh, Teddy, thank you," replied Sweetheart.

"I think out of all of us, Sweetheart is the real winner today," said Melody.

"I truly feel like a winner," stated Sweetheart.


	16. Fashion Attraction

Fashion Attraction

[At Pudgyville's café…]

"Dahling, what is that you're wearing?" asked Rainbow Dash to Pinkie Pie.

"It's called a corset," answered Pinkie Pie.

"What's it do?" asked Minty.

"It just squeezes my body at the sides," explained Pinkie Pie.

"It does more than that from the looks of it. Your fat is spilling outwards on all sides," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"I know, that's the best part. Even the Body Socks can't do that," added Pinkie Pie.

"I wish I had one of those," sighed Skywishes.

"Even so, they look difficult to put on," protested Star Catcher.

"This kind is put on like you'd put on one of your t-shirts, just over your head," elaborated Pinkie Pie.

"It looks uncomfortable," questioned Skywishes.

"It doesn't feel as bad as you might think. I can show how it works to the others later today," stated Pinkie Pie. [20 minutes later…]

"Ms Sheila told us about these in class. They **do** seem like something that could work for us but then what about my Body Sock? Will you wear it on other days?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I don't know if I'd want to go through the effort, even if it's not much," postulated Melody.

"What if Bright Eyes could make one through her Body Sock design?" suggested Starlight.

"I suppose that could work. There isn't much variety in terms of what type of clothes you can wear with my product," pondered Bright Eyes. [That afternoon…]

"Now those are something," giggled Minty.

"You can now get your Body Socks in other styles including a corset and each of them, including the original Body Sock come with strings that let you adjust to your liking," announced Bright Eyes.

"Oh dahling, they're wonderful," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"They're free while in Pudgyville, though if you want to ship outside there, it's 10 jangles per outfit," warned Bright Eyes.

"I think this is what I've been waiting for," said Jasmine excitedly.

"So these are the Body Sock outfits, huh? A nifty idea and I see why you all like them so much. I may have to get a few myself. Do they come in more skimpy outfits?" pondered Sheila walking up to the table the outfits are laid out on.

"The closest they come to that is these, which have transparent areas mixed with more solid-colored areas," answered Bright Eyes.

"Hmm, I might just have to come back later then. Bye now," said Sheila before leaving.

"These I can live with," noted Melody.

"Too true, they're perfect," agreed Starlight.

"It'll truly be a nice change once in a while," added Sweetheart.

"I can't even decide which one I like more," said Bon Bon excitedly.

"Me either, I want one of each," added Patch.

"I only have a limited supply of each outfit but might as well take 1 each while they last," advised Bright Eyes. *The table is cleared of each outfit*

"You do wonders for this town," said Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you all very much. It means a great deal to me for all the work I put into these. I'll have more done next week," replied Bright Eyes. [The next day…]

"Love the way these corsets ride up," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"I'll say. My pink belly is spilling out better than from the corset I had on before," added Pinkie Pie.

"I can't wait until I can get one. I guess it's good to see how it looks first and it's obvious that it does you all well in showing off the goods," stated Lickety Split.

"These **are** stretchy though I think I'm just past their limit. That's just the way I like it," said Jasmine before patting her big rear.

"Bright Eyes has outdone herself," said Eduardo clapping.

"She certainly has," replied the others leaving Bright Eyes to blush.

"What would I do without loving friends like these?' questioned Bright Eyes to herself.


	17. Ring in the New Year

Ring in the New Year

[At Melody's house…]

"Perfect. My new belly button ring is surrounded by fat and it looks great for New Years Day," thought Melody.

"Good morning, dear and happy New Years. Why do you need a belly button ring anyway?" called her mother entering the room.

"That's easy, mom. What better way to show off that one is fat than with a belly button ring. Think about it. When these appear from underneath our shirt, you know there's plenty of visible belly," explained Melody.

" I guess, dear but remember to be careful with it. You might end up with it tearing into your skin if you fall," warned her mother.

"Mom, I walk slow enough as it is. Any slip and fall won't amount to much of an injury," insisted Melody.

"I sure hope you're right. I'm off to work, alright?" answered her mom.

"Alright, mom," called Melody back. [The next day outside school…]

"Neat belly button ring, Mel," remarked Bright Eyes.

"It's so cute the way it's nestled inside your belly button like that," stated Sweetheart.

"It's better once I sit down," added Melody before doing so.

"You're right. Now you've got that belly bulge almost hiding it," agreed Starlight.

"I've heard stories about ponies that wear belly button rings and how they end up completely disappearing inside their body," said Clover.

"Oh come on, Clover, that can't happen, not with mine," protested Melody.

"Melody's right, it's ridiculous," added Bright Eyes.

"Seems like this class is always a little chatty before my lessons but I see why. It's your new belly button ring, Melody," noted Sheila.

"Yup, just got it in for the new year," explained Melody. *Sheila walks closer*

"My my it **is** a beauty and it's the swinging kind so it'll move as your belly moves and your belly will surround it with fat, lovely. You know, I've never had a belly button ring myself, or any kind of piercing for that matter but given all of yours' desires to be fat, it makes it more appealing in my book," said Sheila.

"I've heard they also are great indicators for when their outfits expose their belly fat," said Lancer.

"That's definitely true, Lancer. Once it gets exposed, you know you're in for a treat," agreed Sheila.

"Did it hurt getting it put in?" asked Bon Bon.

"A tiny bit but I guess I didn't feel it at all," answered Melody.

"I don't think they're truly for me either. I like having my entire big belly clear of any piercing," stated Sweetheart.

"That's understandable, Sweetheart. Not everyone likes the thought of something new poking their skin," nodded Sheila.

"It's great that we all have innie belly buttons so we can have these sit where we want them, if we want them," assured Bright Eyes.

"I certainly hope you're all having a good start to the new year. I'll see you soon," called Sheila as she walks away.

"I think I know what our New Year's Resolutions are…..stay fat," figured Melody.

"It's one we never have to change," agreed Patch.

"We'll always remember it as long as we stay fat," finished Pinkie Pie.

"Your belly ring is stunning, dear," noted Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, I love it too," replied Melody.

"A belly button ring, huh? I have one of those myself, more of a mini hoop," said Jasmine.

"I kind of like yours better. It really lets the belly take over," remarked Melody.

"It's almost like I don't have one but at the same time adds new dimension," sighed Jasmine.

"It's great, Jasmine," said Ace.

"Hope it doesn't break or anything, given your weight," speculated Lancer.

"Oh I think it can handle just fine and I think we're going to have an amazing new year," thought Jasmine.


	18. Saturated Fat

Saturated Fat

[At Godiva's chocolate stand…]

"Business is booming here but I don't think I can handle it all," thought Godiva.

"Mmm, what nice chocolates," remarked Bon Bon.

"I hope you're interested in helping out because I could sure use it" requested Godiva.

"I'd love to," answered Bon Bon before taking her position behind the stand.

"Alright, let's get down to business," declared Godiva before she and Bon Bon help hand out requested chocolates by customers. [An hour later…]

"I don't know how I managed to help without somehow trying to sneak in a chocolate or two," pondered Bon Bon.

"You did great, I assure you. I do have a bag left so why don't you take it as a thanks?" suggested Godiva.

"Gee, thanks, Godiva," replied Bon Bon.

"You earned it for all the help you did. It was perfect timing that you showed and were willing to help when I needed it most," insisted Godiva.

"Glad I could help, bye," called Bon Bon before heading off.

"Thanks again," called Godiva back.

"I have to get that chocolate smell on my body. It just smells so good," thought Bon Bon. [The next day at school…]

"Another new student I think but where's Bon Bon?" noted Sheila.

"Right here," called Bon Bon.

"Wow, Bon Bon, you're chocolaty now," remarked Bright Eyes.

"Yeah, I helped Godiva out yesterday and felt somehow I had to have that smell she has. It's real chocolate syrup," explained Bon Bon.

"Can't say I'm complaining about the new smell in here. It wasn't bad before but now it's delightful," stated Sheila.

"It also felt good to apply it, like when we applied lotion the other day. I made sure not to miss a spot," added Bon Bon.

"Well it's good that you still put clothing on so the chocolate doesn't ruin the fitness equipment, which we'll be using on Thursday. Today, however, you'll learn about pudgy ponies just like you that made history. Take for example Jerry John, whom coined the term muffin top to mean what we love to see, that beautiful waistline on the verge of or already hanging over. Then there's Melissa Robin, whom was the first pudgy pony to show off her weight in public. Oh yes, she wasn't well-liked back then because no one felt it was proper to step outside exposing fat like that but she didn't care. You could say she's a role model for us and yes, pun intended," told Sheila.[Later that day…]

"What about some of the other terms out there like love handles?" asked Sweetheart.

"Ah, those accumulated layers of fat at the sides. I really don't know where that one came from but I wish I did," replied Sheila. *The clock chimes 3PM and the class heads out* [Outside…]

"I never thought learning history would be so exciting," said Melody.

"All this time we'd been using words that we had no idea where they came from but now we do," added Ace.

"Yeah, it's great," agreed Lancer.

"Now I can say them to Sweetheart and she'll know what I'm talking about," finished Teddy.

"Teddy, I did kinda truly know what you meant, even if I didn't know the meaning because it's what you love about me most apart from my personality," corrected Sweetheart.

"I never knew about those words but I'll be sure to use them when describing you, Melody," said Bob.

"Of course. At least you'll still be happy," muttered Melody.

"You can always marvel over me, Bob. I don't mind at all," suggested Jasmine.

"I'll just marvel both of you," concluded Bob.

"I might as well put up with him," sighed Melody to herself.

"After hearing it from Ace, Teddy and Lancer those years ago, it's nice to put it together with its meaning," said Bright Eyes.

"Now we have even more food for thought so to speak," thought Patch.


	19. Boys' Eye View

Boys' Eye View

[At their clubhouse…]

"Girls, I have an announcement. Tomorrow, the boys are coming to see us do something I call Flabrobics. What we're doing is actually exercising but since we're not fully doing it, it's more of a show for them so make sure you wear your most revealing outfit," declared Starlight.

"This'll be Bob's field day," said Melody.

"Goodness, my most revealing outfit?" questioned Sweetheart blushing.

"What exactly is this for?" asked Clover.

"It's simple, Clover. I thought we needed something sort of relaxing after our competition a few days ago. This works for us and for the boys," explained Clover.

"Not hard for me to figure out my most revealing outfit," said Patch.

"This is my opportunity to wear what I've been wanting," thought Jasmine excitedly. [The next day, outside the Belly Fitness Center…]

"Here we are. I just love the idea you girls came up with," said Sheila. *They head inside* [Meanwhile…]

"Have you seen the girls anywhere?" asked Ace.

"Not since yesterday," replied Lancer.

"They have to be around somewhere," concluded Teddy.

"Wait, what's going on in there?" asked Lancer.

"It's the girls but they're exercising," noted Ace.

"Exercising? Since when is that an activity of this town?" asked Teddy.

"I don't know but it looks hot from here. Check out their outfits," added Lancer.

"Sweetheart's wearing a thong? She knows me too well," sighed Teddy.

"I think they all are," corrected Ace.

"Wait, seriously?" questioned Lancer before having a second look.

"I can't believe this. It's like they're doing it for us," stated Ace.

"I bet it's better inside," suggested Lancer before he and the other boys enter.

"So you figured it out, huh?" questioned Melody.

"You bet, this is fantastic," answered Lancer.

"It was all for you guys, plus we needed some sort of relaxation activity," explained Starlight.

"I think I'm in love," said Darren.

"You and all the other boys," teased Melody.

"I think more on her though," pointed out Kyle about Jasmine. *Bob waves his hoof in front of Darren's face*

"Yup, he loves her alright and he seems to be totally out of it," noted Bob.

"You do, do you, Darren?" questioned Jasmine.

"Like no other," answered Darren.

"Am I to presume that because of your position behind me that it's my big rump you love most?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh no, I love your entire big body," corrected Darren.

"Well maybe we can get together sometime?" suggested Jasmine.

"Name the point in time and I'm there," declared Darren.

"Guess we have some competition, eh Kyle?" asked Bob.

"Yup but I can see there's plenty of her go to around," answered Kyle.

"I don't need her, I have my own cuddly teddy bear and it's one I'm not ashamed to admit I have," remarked Teddy.

"That's right, Teddy. I'm your big soft teddy bear," repeated Sweetheart.

"Girls, I think we've done our job here," said Starlight.

"Agreed," said Melody, Bright Eyes, and the other girls before leaving.

"If we're to make one of the girls our girlfriend, we may have to change our ways," announced Ace.

"Right," agreed Lancer.

"It's now or never so it's time for us to pick a girl for our own!" declared Ace.

"If I want Bright Eyes, I need to show her that I'm good enough to have her," thought Lancer.


	20. Over the Edge

Over the Edge

[Outside the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Now here's something that I can test my weight on," thought Jasmine heading to a fence and sitting on it.

"What is she doing?" asked Starlight.

"She's sitting on the fence, she'll break it!" replied Bright Eyes before she and the group rush over.

"Hello, girls," called Jasmine.

"Jasmine, that fence isn't built for your weight. In fact, it's not meant to support any kind of weight on it," protested Bright Eyes.

"Oh it's fine. It seems to be built out of a strong wood or I'd certainly agree with you all," assured Jasmine.

"We've never even thought to try it ourselves because of our fears of breaking it," explained Bright Eyes.

"Well problem solved and the fence still remains in one piece. Come on, have a seat," said Jasmine.

"I don't know. Even if it can hold her weight, I doubt it could hold any normal six ponies let alone ones with our weight," responded Melody.

"I'm sure the boys would like it," added Jasmine.

"We do truly have metal railings that we could sit on," noted Sweetheart.

"That could work. They don't give splinters like fences can," replied Bright Eyes.

"Wait a second, the fence IS reinforced. It's a metal fence covered in wood," explained Starlight.

"Only it's not real wood. This place has been here for five years yet no signs of splintering on the fence," stated Bright Eyes.

"Works for me, let's have a seat," declared Patch. *They all sit down as the boy ponies approach*

"Here we go, guys," said Ace. *They arrive at the fence*

"I didn't know you had it in you, Sweetheart," said Teddy, giving Sweetheart's rump a gentle slap.

"Well we all truly decided to sit here after we learned that it was safe," said Sweetheart blushing.

"You know, Teddy, I don't think any of us knew you had that much love of her in you," added Lancer.

"Kyle, I think I died and went to pony heaven," said Darren.

"Jasmine sure has a large rump doesn't she?" teased Bob.

"The biggest I've seen," agreed Darren.

"It's sure showing this fence a thing or two, huh?" questioned Jasmine.

"I'll say," answered Darren.

"Bright Eyes, you're looking beautiful today," noted Lancer.

"Thanks, Lancer," responded Bright Eyes.

"Is it possible we could be boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Lancer.

"Gee, I don't know. I don't really have that much affection towards you," shrugged Bright Eyes.

"You and I love your pudge though," protested Lancer.

"I guess that's true, Lance. I'll think about it," stated Bright Eyes.

"How about you, Melody?" asked Ace.

"Ace, give it a rest. I'm not in love with you," said Melody sternly.

"Yeah, she's in love with me," added Bob.

"What? Bob, I only gave you a good time the other day to make you happy. I'm sorry but I don't love either of you," replied Melody.

"Yeah, but I love you so shouldn't that mean you'd love me back?" suggested Bob.

"Bob, love doesn't always work that way," warned Melody.

"It's okay, Bob. You can be my admirer. I have plenty to love," assured Jasmine.

"I guess I'll have to, given that my true love won't love me back," sighed Bob.

"It could change, you never know," advised Melody.

"That goes for all of us, boys. After all, I had a sort of moment with Lancer before," finished Bright Eyes.

"We'll hold on to that hope dearly because these are the girls we want for the rest of our lives," thought Ace.


	21. Pride and Pudginess

Pride and Pudginess

[Outside the Schoolhouse…]

"Class, I'd like to bring your attention to the new flag we have on the school grounds. On the left is a close-up of a pudgy pony's belly, symbolizing our desire to be fat and on the right, Bright Eyes' Body Sock design, symbolizing the way our weight is revealed. It took us all this time because I'm sure your other teacher wouldn't have approved of this when she was in charge but since I'm now teaching, I consider it a wonderful addition," announced Sheila.

"I have to agree. It beautifully represents what we stand for as a town," stated Eduardo.

"I think the flag will help any doubters see that we're serious about being fat," said Bright Eyes.

"Well put, Bright Eyes. In honor, I'll share with you the Pudge of Allegiance, which goes as follows: I show allegiance to my body and all the jiggles and bouncing it provides. And to the town for which it lives, one community overweight, inseparable, with love handles and muffin tops for all," replied Sheila.

"That was wonderful, dahling and so inspiring," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"You all inspired me to write it, Rainbow Dash. It's always a delight to see you all so proud of your plumpness and today is no different. I heard all about Bright Eyes' revision of her Body Sock design and it looks better than ever. It hugs every curve and is thinner than before," added Sheila.

"Mmm, I can feel the softness of my belly," noted Melody.

"It's truly like we have lotion on us all day. It feels so good," agreed Sweetheart.

"My belly just spills right over," sighed Jasmine rubbing her belly.

"I understand you all very well and have bought my own set of them," replied Sheila.

"You're wearing an outfit now," realized Melody.

"Precisely, Melody. This yellow skirt does wonders for my curves. It's tight enough to let my waist have its way," admitted Sheila.

"I bet it'll be just as nice when you all are sitting down and it peeks out in your lap," figured Lancer.

"Why of course it will, Lancer. You don't get much tighter than this," replied Starlight.

"It's great for your grades too. Your belly buttons are clearly defined even though they aren't visible," finished Sheila.

"You know what else they're great for? This," declared Patch before raising her shirt and using it to lift her belly and let go.

"That was great, Patch. Excellent use of the new wardrobe," applauded Sheila.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do that with mine. My belly is just a bit too big to complete the task," shrugged Jasmine.

"You don't even need to. Your belly will jiggle on its own, more so than ours," assured Starlight.

"Let's see how big you've all become with some measurements," suggested Sheila getting the tape measure. *the group lines up*

"We're probably all about the same width all over, except for Jasmine, whom is a bit more," figured Bright Eyes. *Sheila wraps the tape measure around each of them*

"Just about. Except for Jasmine, you all have a waist of about 21 inches and a rump of about 23 inches while Jasmine has a waist of about 23 inches and a rump of about 25 inches. I checked my measurements before I got here today and found that I have a waist of about 22 inches and a rump of about 24 inches," concluded Sheila.

"That's without sucking in too," added Bright Eyes.

"Quite so, Bright Eyes. None of you are afraid to be as honest about your weight as possible and that's a great thing. It's the way it should be but outside here, it isn't. Most ponies that are overweight would try to hide their bigger frame and probably don't know about this town. It'd really boost their confidence if they did I bet," answered Sheila.

"I'll admit that the measurements did truly tickle a teeny bit but I did my best to keep an honest number," said Sweetheart.

"It **is** difficult to get an exact number when the tape measure kind of sinks into the fat," noted Starlight.

"It's always exciting to see where you are in your quest of being fat because the numbers are what make you who you are," thought Jasmine.


	22. Lending A Hand

Lending A Hand

[At Bright Eyes' house…]

"Huh, what's this?" questioned Bright Eyes to herself as she looks at a package on her doorstep.

"Looks like a package noted her mother. *Bright Eyes opens it*

"It's a glove of some kind. Says to put it on your hoof," read Bright Eyes before doing so.

"That's a bit odd. What would a pony do with fingers?" questioned her father.

"Wait a minute, I can move the fingers but how? It's not like I have muscles there or anything," noted Bright Eyes.

"There's a bit on the back. It notes that it uses your mind's signals to make the fingers move. So if you think about the fingers moving, they move," noted her father.

"I still don't get why this was being sent to you," shrugged her mother. [Later that day, at the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Did any of you figure out why we were sent a glove?" asked Melody.

"It kinda gives us abilities we don't have otherwise, like being able to fully grab stuff," explained Starlight.

"This gives me an idea," said Melody before grabbing her pudge.

"Hey, good going, Mel. Oddly enough, I didn't think of that but it makes total sense," remarked Bright Eyes.

"I think that's why we were sent them but who sent them?" asked Starlight.

"I did. My dad made them for all of us and they work on either hoof," admitted Jasmine.

"Wow, your dad really is good with electronics," said Patch.

"It's something I've wanted to do for a while but figured those of us that were pudgy should get one since it's not going to do much good if you aren't," added Jasmine.

"Dear, this is….strange but lovely where I use it," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"What if us boys want to have some fun?" asked Ace.

"Well you'll have to ask one of us girls to borrow one because I didn't make any specifically for you all," answered Jasmine.

"Oh well, they do look kinda goofy anyway," replied Lancer.

"I may just have to borrow yours, Sweetheart," winked Teddy.

"Why sure, Teddy, I'll let you use it now for a tiny bit," agreed Sweetheart. *Teddy puts it on and starts using it*

"No way, I'm actually grabbing your belly flab, Sweetheart. How's it feel?" asked Teddy.

"Different though it just needs some getting used to but it's interesting too," stated Sweetheart. *Teddy takes it off*

"Only thing you can't do with it is use to slap the fat areas because it's a solid piece of machinery, which'll hurt," warned Jasmine.

"Phew, even using it a little bit is a workout," realized Teddy.

"That's because it uses your own energy to make it work. You'll notice it also blends in with your skin tone but comes off easily by pressing the big button in its palm or wait until it can't get enough energy to run. It's a bit down in there to reach but that's so you can't press it by accident," explained Jasmine. *Rainbow Dash puts her new device on her big rump*

"Oh my, dahling. This feels good. Splendid idea to allow grabbing of pudge," announced Rainbow Dash.

"Wow, Rainbow Dash, you're right. It provides new ways to give our weight some affection," added Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, I'm right with you guys. I loved my body before but now I can make it bounce and jiggle in new ways," added Lickety Split.

"We also have more effective ways of pulling up our tight clothes when they slip down," said Jasmine excitedly.

"Call it another way to tease the boys too," giggled Melody.

"I don't know if I'm ready to try it yet but I may give it a whirl later since you all seem to like it," said Sheila.

"It's always good to lend a hand," winked Jasmine.


	23. A Pudge and Pony Show

A Pudge and Pony Show

[At her house…]

"Jasmine, you look beautiful and you need to for today for a certain group of ponies are going to get the show of a lifetime," thought Jasmine to herself. [Outside each of their houses…[

"Meet me in front of the girls clubhouse," read Ace, Teddy, Lancer, Bob and Darren before each of them race off in different directions.

"Perfect, they'll love what I have in store for them," said Jasmine stepping outside.

"Do you see what I see?" asked Bob to Darren.

"It's Jasmine and she's looking hot," answered Darren.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, she invited me," protested Ace.

"No, me" countered Teddy.

"Calm down, boys, you were **all** invited," assured Jasmine.

"For what?" asked Lancer.

"Well this'd allow you all to get to know me better," started Jasmine.

"We know you well already," protested Teddy.

"True, but haven't you had a desire to have a big pony like me sit on you?" questioned Jasmine.

"Not exactly," replied Teddy.

"Why would you do that?" asked Ace.

"I'd only do it if asked but since it's not on your interest list, how about I allow you all to gaze at my big rump instead?" suggested Jasmine.

"You know, I have to admit, it's very large," remarked Lancer.

"It is, but I think Sweetheart looks better," added Teddy. *Darren and Bob zip over*

"Just think, Darren, she did this for us," said Bob excitedly.

"That's right and your view isn't restricted there. You can also view my plump belly too," stated Jasmine.

"I wish I had a camera," said Bob and Darren together.

"I'll give you two a view better than a camera," teased Jasmine before moving her rump partially on top of them. *Melody and her friends arrive*

"Jasmine, what are you doing?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Yeah, you're hurting them," added Melody.

"Oh? They look like they're in love to me," explained Jasmine.

"If I stop breathing it's because she took my breath away," sighed Bob.

"Since you're all so concerned, I'll change poses," assured Jasmine before moving to laying on her side.

"The best of both areas," declared Darren.

"See? I invited them to this and had no intention of harming them. When I was sitting on them, I was as gentle as I possibly could," added Jasmine.

"Well, if I can't have you, Melody, I'll take Jasmine instead," announced Ace.

"Oh that's alright. I can't hog **all** the attention. I'll just stick with Bob and Darren," declined Jasmine.

"You know, maybe I can get used to you, Ace, as long as you're less self-centered," began Melody.

"I guess since I'm not playing sports, that'd be easy," figured Ace.

"Lancer, I can be your girlfriend if you want. After all, you love me for who I am," said Bright Eyes.

"Of course, you're very smart and cautious about things like I am, not to mention you're delightfully thick at the waist," agreed Lancer.

"Guess I can count on you if my belly needs rubbing?" questioned Bright Eyes.

"Any time," replied Lancer.

"Ace, maybe on Fridays during recess, you can play with my belly but only if I'm in the mood, okay?" continued Melody.

"I'll treasure the times it happens," sighed Ace.

"If you boys want, I have a blog where you can follow my latest happenings, including pics and video. The site is called Living Large. It's the first link in a Goozle find," finished Jasmine.

"She has the body of a goddess and is a beauty to behold," thought Bob.


	24. Beauty of the Body

Beauty of the Body

[At Sweetheart and Teddy's house…]

"Teddy, today I was thinking we could make a scrapbook together," suggested Sweetheart.

"Sounds good to me. Then I'd have something to look at when I'm bored or something," replied Teddy.

"I also thought it'd be a good time to wear something I've had since I was younger but never really worn, my red cheerleader outfit," added Sweetheart.

"That'll be good," agreed Teddy. [A few minutes later…]

"Alright Teddy, grab the camera so we can head outside," requested Sweetheart.

"Least staying focused will be easy," thought Teddy as he headed out.

"I was truly hoping this'd be less snug but ah well, the better on camera, right?" said Sweetheart tugging on her skirt.

"Absolutely. I'm ready when you are," grinned Teddy.

"How's this?" asked Sweetheart getting into her first pose.

"Great, Sweetheart," replied Teddy before taking a picture.

"Ooh, I think I know a good pose," said Sweetheart before sitting down and stretching.

"You read my mind," remarked Teddy before snapping another pic.

"This one is good too," blushed Sweetheart still sitting down with her rump to camera.

"That's my girl," declared Teddy taking a 3rd pic. *Sweetheart turns to her side and puts her hoof on her belly*

"Like this, Teddy?" questioned Sweetheart.

"Beautiful," stated Teddy finishing pic four.

"Gosh, I seem to be in a more daring mood today but I truly can't explain why," pondered Sweetheart before moving to laying on her belly.

"I can't see why either," shrugged Teddy. [Later that day…]

"Oh my, we really did take a bunch of photos," realized Sweetheart.

"You made it incredibly easy, Sweetheart. We've known each other for a long time now and you've certainly changed for the better," explained Teddy.

"It had occurred to me that we don't have anything in our photo album that our parents gave us and figured we could fill it up today and that's what we did. Of course, you got into a few shots yourself, including ones where you were alone and that shows you're not too too obsessed with my body," added Sweetheart.

"That's what I was going for and there needs to be some variety in an album anyway," said Teddy.

"Quite true, Teddy. Maybe tomorrow we can film each other?" answered Sweetheart.

"You'd be okay with that?" asked Teddy.

"Why of course, Teddy, I'm doing this for you. Plus I think I truly need to be more confident about showing off my weight with those I care about. It's not like I can hide it all that well anyway," responded Sweetheart.

"Well I'm all for it then," finished Teddy.

"I knew you would be, Teddy," winked Sweetheart.

"Looks like we're not alone in liking what's in the album," noticed Teddy.

"Oh my, you're right Teddy. Guess my belly wants in on the fun too, even if it already was. It truly enjoys hanging over stuff," blushed Sweetheart before closing the photo album.

"Now that's more like it, your belly out in the open," smiled Teddy before giving it an affectionate rub.

"I may just have to keep this outfit a teeny while longer if my belly gets this much attention from it. It's also nice to see my love handles hiding the top part of my skirt like that," pondered Sweetheart.

"That shirt knows what's best too," laughed Teddy.

"It probably wouldn't have fit even if I were skinny but it stops just short of my belly button to display all the goods for you and me," replied Sweetheart.

"This'll be great on camera because of how soft and squishy your fat is, Sweetheart," added Teddy still rubbing her belly.

"I live for days like this to keep my confidence and my weight where they should be," thought Sweetheart.


	25. Waist Warriors (1)

Waist Warriors (1)

[Outside Pudgyville…]

"Another fashion disaster avoided, thanks us," said Barry.

"They'll now be ready for any special event and got rid of those unsightly love handles and outdated clothing," added Kerry.

"Oh my gosh, come here quickly!" called Larry.

"According to this, this town is about overweight ponies being happy. This we cannot have," declared Kerry.

"Waist Warriors, you know what we must do," said Barry *They hop the security fence*

"Good heavens, it's true!" reacted Larry.

"What's going on?" asked Melody.

"Dear me, you look atrocious!" remarked Larry.

"Excuse me?" questioned Melody in anger.

"You all have **got** to change your outlook around here. Luckily, we're prepared to help, don't you worry," said Barry.

"We don't know who you are but we like how we are," protested Bright Eyes.

"We're the Waist Warriors, a group on a quest to restore beauty on ponies. I'm Larry, on my left is Kerry and on my right is Barry," explained Larry.

"It's truly nice of you all to try and help but we truly think we are beautiful," said Sweetheart.

"Yeah, we don't need any…..hey!" started Melody as a corset is put on her. [Minutes later…]

"There, you all look fabulous and no more muffin top or love handles," announced Kerry.

"Try ridiculous," muttered Melody.

"Wait, one of you isn't improved yet. That pink pony with purple hair is unsightly! She's biggest of all!" complained Kerry. *He puts a corset on Jasmine*

"Don't bet on this staying on. It clearly can't handle my body," smirked Jasmine before her corset rips.

"No, no, no, this can't be! We need the next size up," requested Barry.

"That's as large as it goes," replied Kerry.

"Good, so what are you going to do now?" asked Jasmine to the Waist Warriors.

"I demand you leave at once! You have no business treating them this way if this is how they want to be," ordered Eduardo.

"Lighten up, they look gorgeous now," countered Larry.

"Absolutely not, they were fine before but now you've taken away their freedom to wear what they please," protested Eduardo.

"Not to mention you failed to fix me because I'm too big," added Jasmine.

"We'll just have to improvise! Quick, grab the Pound Eraser 6500!" declared Barry.

"That can't be good," noted Jasmine seeming less confident.

"We're not going to let them do this. This is **our** town," declared Melody.

"Ready…aim…..FIRE!" ordered Larry before the Pound Eraser shoots green plasma at Jasmine.

"Jasmine, no!" wailed Bon Bon.

"This feels good, like a summer breeze," remarked Jasmine.

"More power!" demanded Larry. *The Pound Eraser fires larger amounts of green plasma at Jasmine before dying*

"What happened?" asked Barry.

"Looks like your machine couldn't handle me either and it's clear to me why. You three don't understand that my weight is permanent. You can't take it away," smiled Jasmine.

"Hey, my corset broke," said Melody excitedly.

"So did mine and I think I see why. They're even smaller than what **we **wear normally," added Bright Eyes.

"No wonder it hurt to wear them," realized Bon Bon. *Ms Sheila arrives*

"This most certainly isn't over. You'll be fabulous under our techniques soon enough!" stated Barry.

**To be continued…**


	26. Waist Warriors (2)

Waist Warriors (2)

Earlier on Pudgyville…

"Oh my gosh, come here quickly!" called Larry.

"According to this, this town is about overweight ponies being happy. This we cannot have," declared Kerry.

"We don't know who you are but we like how we are," protested Bright Eyes.

"We're the Waist Warriors, a group on a quest to restore beauty on ponies. I'm Larry, on my left is Kerry and on my right is Barry," explained Larry.

"It's truly nice of you all to try and help but we truly think we are beautiful," said Sweetheart.

"Yeah, we don't need any…..hey!" started Melody as a corset is put on her. [Minutes later…]

"Ready…aim…..FIRE!" ordered Larry before the Pound Eraser shoots green plasma at Jasmine. "Looks like your machine couldn't handle me either and it's clear to me why. You three don't understand that my weight is permanent. You can't take it away," smiled Jasmine.

"This most certainly isn't over. You'll be fabulous under our techniques soon enough!" stated Barry.

"What makes you say that? Everything you've tried thus far failed," protested Melody.

"Besides, even if by chance you get to the rest of them, you literally can't make me lose weight so it's a lost cause," added Jasmine.

"How confident will you be when you try these on for size?" questioned Barry firing a bazooka that releases a metal ring around each pony.

"Ugh, this one is tighter than the last one," strained Melody.

"That's right, there's no breaking your way out of these titanium Anti-Fat Rings," sneered Kerry.

"They even got me," said Jasmine surprised.

"They'll even get you to lose weight and as we speak, that's exactly what's happening," grinned Barry.

"Is that all? Please, you're going to fail at this too, just watch," remarked Jasmine.

"I know what'll fix this," thought Sheila before darting off.

"Where'd Ms Sheila go?" asked Clover.

"Dunno, but somehow I bet she has an idea," answered Bright Eyes.

"Let's hope so," added Melody.

"It's hopeless for you and your town. Once you've lost all the weight, this town no longer needs to exist," repeated Larry.

"Oh no it isn't. Put these on, everyone!" called Sheila tossing her Weight Paralyzing necklaces to the ones in need. *the group puts them on*

"So what's a little jewelry when you're all going to be skinny?" questioned Barry.

"We're not dropping a pound. See for yourself," smiled Melody. *The Anti-Fat Rings short-out and fall off*

"Inconceivable, they've foiled our fool-proof plan!" wailed Kerry.

"Next time we meet, we're going all out to slim you all down," declared Barry before he and his group leave.

"That was too close," noted Melody.

"Ms Sheila saved the day," realized Bon Bon.

"I did what I had to because they weren't in their right to do what they were trying to do," explained Sheila.

"All in favor of making Ms Sheila most awesome teacher say I," declared Patch.

"I," replied the others.

"You all are so generous. Your weight also played a role in defeating them because if you weren't as fat, you wouldn't have likely broken free of those corsets," continued Sheila.

"That's for sure and we didn't give up either," added Clover.

"You all fought bravely even when the odds were against you. You stood up to essentially three bullies and proved you were fine as you were simply by being yourselves, well done," commended Eduardo.

"What a way to end the year, huh?" questioned Bright Eyes.

"We got a belly full of excitement," sighed Melody.

"This lovely town is here to stay, dahlings!" proclaimed Rainbow Dash.


End file.
